An infrared focal plane array (IR FPA) is a camera system component typically comprised of integrated sensor and sensor interface integrated circuits (ICs). Together, the sensor and sensor interface IC transduce IR light into electrical signals for imaging, free-space optical communications, and other applications. An IR FPA may include some integrated data processing capability to analyze the imaging data prior to transferring the imaging data to other components of the camera system.